


Broken Things and Boy Geniuses

by Edens_Spilled_Ink (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Im literally just writing this for practice, Like, Peter gets adopted into the Avengers, Stardom, awwwww, but - Freeform, divergent could never, if you like it that’s cool, in a way that actually makes sense, no I haven’t seen the marvel movies, the Alpha/beta/omega is actually a classism thing surprise!, this is kind of just a story I’m writing to practice world building soooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Edens_Spilled_Ink
Summary: Peter pulled back and punched The Alpha square in the face, squaring a kick right to the man’s chest. The room fell silent.“You’re an idiot too - god knows the second we got out of here you’ll be trying to figure out what CO2 means in the car!” Peter snarled, and the crowd gaped at the disrespect. “Then I’d have to drop hints like “oh, maybe it’s an acronym!” and “oh, could it be some sort of chemical compound?” until I finally outright say “maybe he means carbon dioxide!” while you bitch and moan about how I can’t be right because “dioxide starts with a D, not an O”!”“I almost don’t want to save your life!” Peter spat, then turned to look to the crowd. “I almost don’t want to save any of you people!”In a world where people’s places in the world are divided based on where they were born and who they were born to, one impoverished teenager vows to be a hero no matter what. Even if that means fighting injustice behind a mask. When he saves the lives of the Avengers (and another million innocent people) without the suit, however, he becomes an overnight celebrity - an impoverished Omega teenager, a disadvantaged hero, often found at the side of billionaire playboy Tony Stark.





	Broken Things and Boy Geniuses

“This shock-absorbant blanket can absorb the weight of almost 500 tons of TNT, and-“ Mr. Stark’s voice washed over Peter, who stood in the crowd, vision obscured by the thousands of other, taller bodies.

“Can we go to the front to get a closer look? I can’t see.”

The Alpha barely spared Peter a glance. “What do you need to see for?” he chuckled, “It’d be too boring for you anyway, just wait it out and then we can go see some snails that talk or something in the foyer.”

Peter kept his mouth shut. It’d taken him months of planning to get here - get an Alpha interested, let him make the first move, go on a long string of dates, carefully scatter hints about how he would like to meet the Avengers at Avenger-Con (really all he cared about was Tony Stark and his new suit-tech, anyway, but the Alpha didn’t need to know that) - and finally, after three years, three failed attempts at making it in, he made it through the front gates - and with a VIP pass no less. The Alpha had really pulled out all the stops, all he had to do what shut up and enjoy the fruits of his labour.

“Please?” So much for that idea - but goddamn did Peter want to see Tony Stark’s new suit-tech with his own two eyes. “I really want to see him up close! He’s my hero!” His spidey-hearing picked up on a low, possessive growl from the Alpha. “I mean, other than you.”

Appeased, the Alpha sighed. “Fine, let me just…” he trailed of, bent down, and hoisted Peter up on his shoulders. Suddenly, Peter could see everything.

Tony Stark stared down at the crowd from the stage, pausing mid sentence as Peter rose up out of nowhere in the back row and pulling his best “is he even allowed to be here” face, before seeing his visible VIP pass and continuing on with explaining how the blasters in his suit worked. Finally, he’d gotten to the good stuff.

The answer to the question of if he was supposed to be there or not was obviously no, as Peter was likely the only Omega to get into Avenger-Con… ever, since Avenger-Con was a Alpha and Beta only event (only Alpha’s really had the money to go), and contained material strictly prohibited to Omega’s.

But an Alpha with money is a trump card, a golden ticket, and Peter was sitting on one. Literally.

Spidey senses. Oh shit -  _ danger _ . Now? Of course now. Fuck. Peter glanced around the room, only half paying attention to what Mr. Stark was saying. Nothing could ever be simple - not in the life of Spider-Man, not in the life of Peter, and not in the life of an Omega. He scanned the room, searching wildly for armed bombs or giant lizards - you know, usual New York stuff.

      “-the thrusters are made of plant based spores found in Indonesia, which react when the thin layer of titanium separating the two chambers heats up from the coil in the other chamber. These spores replenish themselves and produce rapidly, enough to fill the air around the suit, but are not toxic and can pass through the respiratory system easily. They are also extremely reactive and catch fire when exposed to the heat above 198 degrees fahrenheit,” Mr. Stark explained. 

Peter could barely focus his Spidey senses were hitting him so hard. He was almost glad the Alpha couldn’t see him and reprimand him for his insolence in clearly not paying attention to the greatest inventor of all time. It would prove the man right about all this being too “boring” for him. Still, Spider-Man had a duty. So, he snuck glances at the rafters, searched the crowd, but found no hint of danger - much to his confusion.

“Now, this wouldn’t be enough to cause a continuous mini-explosion strong enough to lift a full titanium suit - however,” Mr. Stark continued, “these spores also happen to be ultra-reactant to CO2, produced in small quantities by a dispenser above the spore chamber. You see, each spore only reacts when on fire, and the scale of reaction depends on-“

Peter stiffened. Carbon Dioxide? Was this guy some sort of fucking idiot?  _ This has to be a joke _ , Peter reasoned, Carbon Dioxide is one of the most common gases. There are  _ so _ many ways a big bad can fuck with those thrusters. Hell, if the guy even  _ breathed _ on those sensitive thrusters the whole suit could blow with Iron-Man inside it.

“-this equation,” Mr. Stark gestured up to the large projection of a long, overly complicated series of numbers, letters, and signs. A light bulb went off in Peter’s head, gears turning. What if the danger he was being warned about was right in front of him? Right in front of everybody?

He recalled some of the major variables from his research on Avengers-Con while Mr. Stark explained what each of the letters in the equation meant. How many people attended Avengers-Con each year, how large the venue was, secured heavily with all doors and windows shut and locked. He recalled his second attempt at attending he had attempted to sneak in through the ventilation system, only to find it was blocked off every few feet with strong filters and was unnecessarily complex. All this data swirled around in his head as he plugged in these variables, crunching the numbers as fast as he could. Finally, he reached the force-output of the reaction. Simple physics, really. Still, he stopped dead.

Mr. Stark had been wearing the suit, walking around with it powered on and signing autographs for  _ hours.  _ The entire convention centre was probably  _ filled _ with spores and CO2 from the hundreds of thousands of people breathing with the complicated ventilation and the closed doors and windows. If he turned on those blasters, the spores would react, igniting the entire convention centre with - if Peter calculated correctly - enough force-output to blow up the entire goddamn building, killing everyone inside. Almost one million innocents and the entire cast of Avengers who attended the convention, would be incinerated.

“Now, to demonstrate what this puppy can do! Friday, let’s g-“

_ “You fucking idiot!” _

Peter spoke before he could think - and Mr. Stark, Avenger, billionaire,  _ Alpha _ , stared down at the punk ass teenage Omega with the balls to cuss him out in the middle of a demonstration. Everyone in the audience turned around to stare at Peter and the Alpha that was supposed to be keeping him in line with accusatory glares. The Alpha dropped him apologetically and he hit the hard floor. Mr. Stark laughed. “Oh please, Omega,  _ educate me _ ,” he taunted as Peter stood shakily from the floor, the crowd of Alphas and Betas hollered and laughed. The ones around him and between him and Mr. Stark stepping away curtly, content to get out of the way and watch the show. Good. Now he had a clear path.

“If you turn on those blasters, everybody in this building turns to ash!” Peter tried, and the Avenger looked almost confused for a moment before shooing him off as security moved to escort him out. 

The Alpha he was with reached out and grabbed Peter’s wrist. Hard. “I sincerely apologize, Mr. Stark. I only brought him because he said he was your biggest fan - I’m not sure what’s got into him.” Mr. Stark softened at that.  _ His biggest fan. _

“You’d do well to train him better,” The Avenger chuckled. “He still has to leave - you should have known better than to take an  _ Omega _ to a place like this. They do get  _ so _ easily confused,” the other Alphas and Betas in the room gave a chuckle at the emotional Omega.

“Yeah, maybe I should have,” The Alpha smiled and gripped Peter’s wrist tighter. It cracked under the pressure. Adrenaline soaring through his body, Peter pulled back and punched The Alpha square in the face, ripping his injured wrist away and squaring a kick right to the man’s chest. The room fell silent.

“You’re an idiot too! God knows the second we got out of here you’d be trying to figure out what CO2 means in the car!” Peter snarled, and the crowd gaped at the disrespect. “Then I’d have to drop hints like “oh, maybe it’s an acronym!” and “oh, could it be some sort of chemical compound?” until I finally outright say “maybe he means carbon dioxide!” while you bitch and moan about how I can’t be right because “dioxide starts with a D, not an O”! I almost don’t  _ want _ to save your life!” Peter snapped, “I almost don’t want to save  _ any _ of you people!” He yelled.

Security was on him in the time it took to snap your fingers, but Mr. Stark held up a hand to stop them. “Kid, I know you want to be a hero like me - but you can’t just pretend to be someone you’re not.” The words we’re like a punch in the gut, even if Mr. Stark was trying to be gentle. “Listen. If you leave quietly, I’ll even honour that VIP pass and I can sign something for you later. We can even have a chat. Outside. Alright?”

A dangerous thought crossed Peter’s mind. He could take him up on that offer, run like hell to get out of there, and just let the entire building blow. Let all these assholes choke on their own arrogance and incinerate. Then, he thought of the kids he’d seen in the hallways, walking around with balloons and candy and the like. The innocent people.

_ Fuck. _

“Mr. Stark, I’m not going to let you kill all these people because you won’t listen to an Omega,” the Avenger’s jaw dropped and Security converged on Peter, who did his best to fight them off and be heard. “Those spores have been reproducing all over this building, likely backed up in the vents! If you turn on those blasters, according to your formula, the spores will react with a force-output of .9 kilotons to the 3rd power! That is .729 kilotons of force! The equivalent of 729  _ tons _ of TNT!”

The Alpha on stage snarled, taking the calculations as a challenge to his authority on the subject while the others in the crowd began to look horrified. Whether they believed him or were just scared that an Omega understood the equation and did the math so quickly in his head, Peter didn’t know. “I would never overlook a detail so-“ Mr. Stark shouted, but the air around him crackled like firecrackers with mini-explosions that knocked him off his feet.

“Fuck, the spores must be reacting to the heat of the engine being on for so long!” Peter shouted, pulling away from security and Mr. Stark was stricken by a fight or flight response so strong he was almost ready to listen to an Omega. “Get out of that suit! Now!”

“Friday, emergency eject!” Iron-Man shouted as he was thrown from his suit and onto the floor, clothed in only his boxers. Peter ran down the cleared path in what felt like the slowest moment of his life, leaping onto the stage and grabbing the shock-absorption blanket from the table near the edge. Just as the suit combusted, Peter threw himself on top of it, smothering it with the shock blanket. 

The edges of the silver fabric stuck to the floor, but were ripped away as the force threw Peter up into the air, where he hit the ceiling with a loud  _ crack _ -

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just writing this to practice Worldbuilding so I’m not useless at writing original work. If you like it that’s cool, but imma be real wit chu chief: I haven’t seen the Spider-Man movies, Marvel movies,or any superhero movies in general really (except maybe Captain Marvel and WonderWoman. I don’t think Deadpool counts but the first one was alright. The LEGO Movie was pretty good too but I don’t think that counts either) and don’t want to because I literally couldn’t care less about canon. 
> 
> That being said, if there’s a minor mistake about something I’ll fix it, but if what you said completely dismantles the plotline imma just pretend I didn’t see it.
> 
> Anyway here take my garbage. If y’all like it I’ll make more


End file.
